A stimulation sensitive composition is a composition which generates an acid or a radical by stimulation from the external and changes the physical property of a site to which stimulation was provided by reaction thereby, and more preferably a pattern forming material which changes solubility for a irradiated portion of actinic ray and a non irradiated portion and forms a pattern on a substrate.
As one of the stimulation sensitive composition, there is mentioned a chemical amplification resist composition containing an oxygen generating agent which generates an acid by irradiation of actinic ray.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-292917 (hereinafter, referred to as JP-A-2000-292917), there is described a photosensitive composition using a mixture of a triarylsulfonium salt-base acid generating agent and a phenacylsulfonium salt-base acid generating agent.
Further, in JP-A-2001-294570, there is described a photosensitive composition containing a phenacylsulfonium salt-base.
However, it has been desired for a conventional photosensitive composition that the suppression of particles which are generated in the composition during preservation, and sensitivity, the profile of a line and pitch dependency are improved.